


Look At Me

by lost_stickie_note



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: #stickieallover, AO3 needs more Zhangjun smut, Hotel Sex, Lemon, M/M, Massage, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Zhangjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/lost_stickie_note
Summary: Yanjun decides he wants a massage from Zhangjing amongst other things.Basically PWP (porn without plot).#AO3needsmoreZhangjunsmut #stickieallover





	Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> Smut/PWP warning.
> 
> Shameless Zhangjun smut indulgence. There's really nothing else I can say about this one. Actually, I think this was a request through CC at some point? Someone wanted a massage fic, haha. SO I GUESS I AM NOT THAT MUCH OF A FAILURE AT FILLING REQUESTS. :wearyface: I mean, I guess that means if you request something, it'll be done eventually?
> 
> And with that, I was told by someone that I should promote my CC more, so here: [@loststickienote](https://curiouscat.me/loststickienote) for all of you readers who are too shy to talk to me on Twitter. :) (Though really, I don't bite and welcome everyone so feel free to DM me.)
> 
> Shameless plug for my ongoing Zhangjun fic 'Every Cliche Ever'~~
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta reader. :)
> 
> Twitter: [@loststickienote](https://twitter.com/loststickienote)
> 
> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!

Yanjun flops down on the bed, exhausted from the long day of recording for their album. The older boy had already crawled under the covers of the other bed in the hotel room, absorbed in a video on his laptop, earphones in his ears. Yanjun peeks at Zhangjing, admiring the way the other boy’s lips settle into a pout when he concentrates. _Too cute._ And he feels the beginning of arousal stirring in his groin, imagining the other boy’s pajamas, the ones he had bought Zhangjing, the little white bunnies a stark contrast to the purple background.

 

It doesn’t help that he’s just gotten out of the shower, the air nippy against the bare skin of his back, the start of an erection forming a tent in his boxers.

 

“Zhangjing.” He whines, attempting to get the older boy’s attention. “Zhangjing.”

 

It takes a few more tries before the older boy turns his way, taking his earbuds out so that he can hear better. “What is it, Yanjun? I’m trying to finish this movie.” His boyfriend’s voice is filled with annoyance.

 

“I want a massage.” He pouts.

 

“Massage yourself.” Zhangjing retorts, making a move to put his earbuds back in.

 

“I caaaan’t, Zhangjing.” He replies indignantly. “How am I supposed to massage my own back. And even if I could, it wouldn’t be as good as the ones you give.”

 

The older boy sighs, pausing the movie on the screen.

 

“Please?” Yanjun pouts again, seeing Zhangjing’s resolve wavering. “Besides you’ve been giving Ziyi massages. In _public_ even.” He can’t help the small vein of jealousy that sneaks into his voice.

 

Yanjun peeks at the other boy, his head half buried in the pillow. “We can watch your movie together after you give me a massage.”

 

Zhangjing sighs again. “Okay, fine.”

 

The older boy clicks his tongue and closes his laptop screen, making his way to Yanjun’s bed. And Yanjun hisses in surprise as Zhangjing deftly swings one leg over to straddle the younger boy, sliding forward to settle neatly in the dip of Yanjun’s lower back. “Why do you always have to be half-naked?” Zhangjing mutters, and Yanjun almost yelps as the older boy runs his hands over his back, colder than he expected.

 

He lets out a small moan as the older boy digs into his shoulders, squeezing down hard with his fingers to massage the tight muscles. The pressure causes him to tense up initially, clenching his abdominal muscles and slightly squirming at the sudden contact. Yanjun whines, panting. “Z-zhangjing, too hard.” The older boy adjusts, and suddenly, Yanjun is in bliss, the other boy managing to find the perfect spot to counteract the soreness he’d been feeling. “Is this okay, Yanjun?”

 

He hums appreciatively. “That feels absolutely perfect. Keep going.”

 

The other boy’s hands feel warm on his skin, a sharp contrast to the cool air of the room on his bare back, and the thought of Zhangjing’s bare skin pressed up tight against his body makes the arousal start again, crawling lazily towards his lower body. And Yanjun becomes aware of the slightly rocking motion the smaller boy does as he presses downwards, trying to find the best angle to massage Yanjun. _I bet he’d look good rocking back and forth on my cock._

 

A thrill runs through him, imagining the smaller boy on top of him, mouth parted in ecstasy, begs for Yanjun on his lips. Zhangjing had refused so far to be on top as they fucked, claiming to be too embarrassed to expose himself so completely to Yanjun. Not that he minded fucking the smaller boy from behind. _But it would be nice to see his cute little face get all aroused and desperate for my cock._

 

And making Zhangjing embarrassed, cheeks flushed and widened eyes, delights Yanjun so much that he can’t help but tease the older boy on purpose sometimes. Something that always earned him a swift punch in the arm, too light to actually hurt, from Zhangjing. _Stop teasing me in public._ The older boy would whine, coming off as cute more than anything else.

 

His breath hitches as he feels Zhangjing’s hands move down lower on his back, the older boy whole body moving down with his hands, so that Zhangjing is sitting on his ass. And Yanjun feels every little motion now, the older boy pressing into his ass each time Zhangjing moves to apply pressure. “Yanjun, stop squirming.” He gasps as Zhangjing whispers softly into his ear, the older boy’s breath warm against his skin.

 

_I didn’t realize I was squirming._

He wonders if Zhangjing is as affected by the massage as he is. Yanjun winces as the older boy presses down now, his erection pushing almost painfully into the bed as Zhangjing massages him. _God, I just want him to ride me._ And he pictures the smaller boy moaning with pleasure as he brings his hips up, the little open-mouthed pants that Zhangjing makes as they fuck, relishing listening to the smaller boy’s breathing quicken as he nears his release. Yanjun grits his teeth as Zhangjing presses down harder, and he can _feel_ it, the smaller boy’s cock rubbing up against the dip in his back, half-hard. _God help me._

 

And he muses whether he should be insulted or not over the fact that Zhangjing isn’t even fully erect yet while his cock is chafing up against the thin material of his boxers. _Time to change that._ Yanjun smiles to himself when he hears the other boy’s breathing change as he begins to buck his hips slightly upwards as Zhangjing presses down, tightening his buttocks as the smaller boy moves, feeling the smaller boy’s erection pressed up tightly against his ass. He knows Zhangjing is starting to get aroused as soon as the smaller boy begins grinding against him, hands still absentmindedly kneading into his shoulders in a haphazard rhythm. And Zhangjing’s needy motions only serve to increase his own arousal, heightening to an almost unbearable point.

 

_Fuck this._

“Zhangjing,” He grunts. “Let me turn over.”

 

And Yanjun deftly rolls over as Zhangjing leans forward on his knees, and he grabs the smaller boy’s hips when Zhangjing attempts to get up. “Not so fast.” Yanjun growls, hands firmly around the smaller boy’s waist. “I think you deserve something for being such a good boyfriend.” Yanjun smirks at the older boy’s blushing when the crude words come out. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you rutting against my ass like a horny slut.” He laughs when the pinpoints of pink in the smaller boy’s cheeks intensify, his words made ever more amusing by the contrast to Zhangjing’s physical appearance. The smaller boy is indeed wearing the pajamas that Yanjun had bought, the cute cartoon bunnies matching the small pout Zhangjing’s lips are drawn into, his hair still drying, half fluffy, half wet. And the top of the pajamas are a bit too big, the sleeves falling cutely to cover Zhangjing’s hands, the buttons not done all the way up so that Yanjun can see the beginnings of a flush at the base of the smaller boy’s neck.

 

But most importantly, the smaller boy is straddling him, and Yanjun can see the bulge of Zhangjing’s hardened cock.

 

His voice comes out innocently enough. “I think you deserve to come.”

 

And Yanjun delights in the smaller boy’s reaction, Zhangjing’s body automatically trying to jerk away, the redness deepening and crawling up the other boy’s neck. But Zhangjing is trapped as he keeps a firm grasp on the smaller boy’s hips, grinding Zhangjing down on top of his own erection, the friction making him hiss in appreciation. “Stop teasing, Yanjun.”

 

The smaller boy’s whines do nothing to temper Yanjun’s arousal, serving only to send jolts of desire straight to his cock, the soft needy voice of Zhangjing a guilty pleasure. He murmurs quietly, his thumbs dipping underneath the smaller boy’s pajamas to stroke his hip bones. “But only if you agree to be on top this time.”

 

Zhangjing turns bright red, words dissolving into stutters. “I-I-“

 

And the smaller boy is hiding his face in his hands, peeking out at him between his fingers. _So cute._ Yanjun lowers his voice threateningly. “And if you refuse, then perhaps I won’t get you off for the next week.” Zhangjing immediately takes his hands away from his face, forgetting his embarrassment, an aghast expression on his face. “You can’t do that. That’s so unfair!” The smaller boy squeaks indignantly, riled up.

 

The sight of Zhangjing nearly quivering with anger makes Yanjun grin amusedly. _He’s so cute when he’s angry._ “Well, Zhangjing, I just want you to ride me just this once. You’ve never done it before. Please?” His voice is soothing, needling with just a hint of longing lacing his words. And he watches as Zhangjing waffles, clearly torn, biting on his lower lip anxiously.

 

The shyness that the smaller boy exhibits makes Yanjun nearly groan out loud with anticipation, the desire to drop all pretense of calm and instead bend the smaller boy over and fuck him relentlessly almost overpoweringly strong. “Well, maybe we can try it.” Yanjun can tell Zhangjing is doubtful still, and he does his best to placate the smaller boy. “I promise that you’ll like it, and if you don’t, we can stop.”

 

Zhangjing nods hesitantly and looks at him questioningly. “What do you want me to do?”

 

Yanjun replies firmly. “Just keep doing what you were before.”

 

“What? Massaging you?” And Yanjun swears the confusion all over the smaller boy’s face just makes Zhangjing even more adorable, makes him even more horny.

 

“No,” He says slyly. “Rutting against me like a horny slut, remember?”

 

And Yanjun laughs as he anticipates Zhangjing’s attempt to squirm out of his grasp, still trapped from moving too far. The soft whines from the smaller boy only serve to make him even more aroused. “Come here, Zhangjing.” The older boy looks at him reluctantly but obediently moves closer, letting Yanjun curl his fingers into Zhangjing’s fluffy hair, pulling the smaller boy in for a kiss. Yanjun can feel the other boy’s resolve weakening as he kisses him, his lips moving sensually over Zhangjing’s, slow but firm. Zhangjing moans softly as he catches the older boy’s tongue between his teeth, lightly sucking. Yanjun feels himself getting hard again when Zhangjing whimpers as he bites down gently on the smaller boy’s lower lip.

 

He stares at Zhangjing, satisfied, as they separate, the sight of the older boy’s lips, plump and swollen from kissing, his cheeks still stained with a blush, eyes wide with arousal. Yanjun groans with a wanton need as he pushes his hips upwards, feeling Zhangjing’s hardened cock pressed up tightly against his own. And the contact makes these delicious mewls come from the smaller boy’s mouth.

 

_More._

Yanjun guides his hands to move Zhangjing over his hips, rocking the smaller boy back and forth against him, and he smirks as Zhangjing starts moving obediently on his own. The older boy’s head is thrown back in pleasure, open-mouthed pants, hands pressed almost painfully on to his abdomen, nails digging into his skin, as the smaller boy ruts against him, yearning for more friction. And Yanjun doesn’t know whether to be more aroused at the sight or amused since the older boy is still in his pajamas, still looks too fucking adorable for Yanjun to take it all seriously. But he still traces his gaze over the older boy’s collarbones peeking out, up to the lines of Zhangjing’s neck, watching the movement as the older boy swallows, gasping and gulping in air.

 

And Yanjun shifts slightly, bringing knees up, causing the smaller boy to fall forward in surprise, sprawling across his boy, groaning as he feels Zhangjing’s mouth nuzzled naturally against his neck. He feels the older boy shiver with anticipation as he whispers in Zhangjing’s ear, lightly nipping the other boy’s earlobe. “How about we get your clothes off?”

 

Zhangjing blushes as he lifts his head up to respond, close enough that Yanjun can feel the other boy’s nose bumping against his gently, Zhangjing’s mouth set into a small pout. “You’re gonna make me feel embarrassed if I’m on top.”

 

“Hmmm, maybe I will.” Yanjun laughs at the glare the older boy shoots him.

 

He smirks in response, pulling Zhangjing in closer so he can whisper into the other boy’s ear, his breath warm, voice lilting, hand cradling Zhangjing’s cheek as his thumb strokes along the other boy’s jawline. “But it’s cute when you’re embarrassed. It just makes me want to fuck you more.”

 

Yanjun decides he rather enjoys the deep shade of red on Zhangjing’s cheeks. And the older boy looks downwards, not willing to meet Yanjun’s eyes, but Zhangjing obediently stays still as Yanjun starts unbuttoning the top. He trails his fingers lazily along the older boy’s chest as he rids the buttons from their buttonholes, purposely moving at an excruciatingly slow pace, savoring the way Zhangjing’s quickened chest rises and falls as he moves further and further down. Yanjun groans after the top slips completely off, raking his eyes over Zhangjing’s body salaciously, making the other boy flush further and hide his face behind his hands. The older boy lets out an audible mewl as Yanjun hooks his fingers into the waistband of Zhangjing’s pajamas, his face peeking out from between his fingers, widened with surprise.

 

Yanjun gives Zhangjing a curious look, leaving his fingers to rest on the older boy’s hipbones instead. “Why are you acting so shy all of a sudden? It’s not like we haven’t, you know…had sex…” His voice trails off awkwardly, and he feels baffled as Zhangjing collapses melodramatically on top of him, hiding his face away in the crook of Yanjun’s neck.

 

He doesn’t understand the mumbled words from Zhangjing.

 

“What did you say?”

 

“I _said_ , it feels weird to have you look at me so intensely during sex.”

 

If Yanjun thought that the older boy couldn’t get any redder than before, well, he was wrong.

 

He blinks rapidly in confusion. “Intensely?”

 

Zhangjing barely manages to squeak out his next words. “Yeah, you just look like you want to _eat me_ or something, and it’s stressful having you watch. Because then I think about whether I’m making stupid faces and if you’ll think it’s _unattractive_. And you’ll end up getting tired of having sex with me or something. And, and…”

 

“I’ll never get tired of having sex with you.” Yanjun states matter-of-factly.

 

“That’s not the point.” Zhangjing wails.

 

“And I _do_ want to eat you. I want to devour everything about you until there’s nothing left. I want to fuck you over and over again until I feel so empty and exhausted that we end up falling asleep right afterwards.”

 

Zhangjing stares at him with a horrified expression on his face, but Yanjun doesn’t miss the small telltale signs, the wide blown pupils, quickened breaths, and the unconscious small back-and-forth, the feeling of Zhangjing rubbing up almost painfully against his hardened cock. _He’s turned on._ The knowledge makes the heat lick at his insides, and Yanjun draws his words out slowly, stroking the exposed skin over Zhangjing’s hipbones as he speaks. “I want to look at you because I love you.”

 

“And that will never change.” He follows up firmly.

 

Yanjun can see the older boy’s resolve melting away. “Okay, but you need to promise not to laugh.”

 

He growls, pulling Zhangjing down quickly for a swift and fierce kiss. “Trust me, the last thing I want to do is laugh when I’m looking at you. I’m too busy trying to make you squirm and beg.”

 

Yanjun wastes no time in slipping his fingers back into the top of Zhangjing’s pajama bottoms. “These need to come off.” Zhangjing slides forward to let him remove them, lifting his butt up just enough for Yanjun to pull them right off. He breathes in a deep breath seeing the older boy finally stripped down on top of him, looking back at him trustingly, and Yanjun chokes up a bit.

 

_I love you so much, You Zhangjing._

“What’s the matter?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

And Yanjun grabs the older boy’s arm, letting his boyfriend fall on top of him messily. Zhangjing is so close that he can see the individual lashes against the older boy’s cheeks as he blinks. He groans when Zhangjing presses against his lips lightly, the soft pressure making the arousal run through his body. Yanjun can’t resist anymore, and he feels the older boy gasp as he forcefully bites down on Zhangjing’s lower lip, his tongue seeking entrance into the older boy’s mouth. And the moans coming from the smaller boy’s mouth only serve to heighten the pleasure shooting to his groin. “Zhangjing, suck.”

 

The older boy eagerly slicks his fingers when he parts their lips briefly. Yanjun’s voice comes out hoarse, cracked with arousal. “You always get so aroused sucking on my fingers. Remember that time you licked icing off my fingers at your birthday party and then begged me to fuck you in the bathroom?” Yanjun admires the blush that spreads across the older boy’s face, raising his hips up to meet Zhangjing, giving the smaller boy more friction to push against.

 

Yanjun captures the other boy’s lips in a kiss again, swirling his tongue around Zhangjing’s, reaching back to press his fingers against the smaller boy’s hole. Zhangjing moans into his mouth at the contact, and he slips two fingers in up to the first knuckle, feeling the older boy already contracting against him, pushing him out. “Zhangjing, come up a little more?” He presses a kiss against the smaller boy’s earlobe, voice a whisper full of promises. “So that I can finger you properly.”

 

Zhangjing obeys, clumsily inching closer up Yanjun’s body, and Yanjun smirks when the smaller boy gasps as he slips his fingers in deeper, curling upwards and making Zhangjing squirm. _Fuck, so this is what Zhangjing looks like._ Yanjun calms himself down, mind racing far too quickly. Because Zhangjing is panting heavily now, mixed with soft moans, his mouth open, his fingers digging into Yanjun’s shoulders. And the older boy’s eyes are closed, concentrating solely on the pleasure that Yanjun is giving him, intermittently opening to look at Yanjun with desperation and _whine._

 

He’s never wanted to fuck Zhangjing more.

 

Yanjun never realized that he could also sound so desperate. “Zhangjing, I need to fuck you.”

 

“Now.”

 

Yanjun can feel the shiver of anticipation that runs through the smaller boy with his hands on Zhangjing’s hips. He groans when he enters the older boy, marveling at the tightness and how warm it feels inside Zhangjing, and Zhangjing whines in response as he moves, instinctively tightening around his cock. “Fuck, Zhangjing, look at me.” He can tell Zhangjing is embarrassed as the smaller boy stares down at him, the pink warming his cheeks. “Now ride me.”

 

He can tell that Zhangjing is nervous, the smaller boy moving hesitantly against him. And Yanjun looks at him encouragingly, his hand coming up to stroke Zhangjing’s cheek, his thumb parting the smaller boy’s lips, his fingers slipping in. The familiarity makes the older boy more confident, and Zhangjing starts to run his tongue over Yanjun’s fingers, sucking lightly as he rocks back and forth on Yanjun’s cock.

 

Yanjun stays quiet as he watches his boyfriend pleasure himself, feeling his orgasm building slowly. The smaller boy is moving faster now, desperately chasing his own release, and Yanjun brings his other hand to stroke the expanse of skin at Zhangjing’s inner thighs, his touch making the other boy gasp out loud. Zhangjing is still sucking on his fingers and lets out a whine when Yanjun removes them, which turns into a long drawn-out moan as he wraps his hand around the smaller boy’s cock.

 

Zhangjing starts falling apart as soon as Yanjun begins stroking him.

 

And he can tell the smaller boy is getting close as he feels Zhangjing clenching hard around his cock, the moans getting louder as Yanjun swipes the pad of his thumb over the other boy’s sensitive tip while his hand moves up and down slowly. The sight of Zhangjing in his ecstasy almost drives him over the edge, the pressure building up in his groin. “Fuck, no, I’m close. I’m sorry.”

 

_I can’t help myself._

Yanjun can’t hold back any longer, and he lifts his legs up slightly so that he can move and fuck the smaller boy properly, _needing_ to move inside Zhangjing. And the sudden begging from the older boy only make him try harder to make Zhangjing come. “Fuck me, Yanjun. Please, please…”

_Fuck, he knows him begging gets me off._

Zhangjing comes first with a cry, and Yanjun groans as the smaller boy pulses around him as he releases. He closes his eyes, letting the pleasure run through him, but swiftly opens them in alarm when he hears Zhangjing scream. “What’s the matter? Are you hurt? What happened?”

 

The smaller boy is sitting up, still with Yanjun’s cock in his ass, looking affronted. “It’s all over me!”

 

“What’s all over…?” His words stall as he sees the mess on the smaller boy’s chest.

 

“I went to lie down on you after, and, and…” Zhangjing sputters with exasperation, and the laugh escapes from Yanjun’s lips.

 

The smaller boy glares at him. “We’re never doing this position again.”

 

Yanjun is full-out laughing now, his shoulders shaking with the effort.

 

“How am I supposed to get my after-sex cuddles?”

 

And he smiles fondly down at the smaller boy who continues to complain, even after Yanjun sweeps him into his arms and carries him off to the shower to wash off.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@loststickienote](https://twitter.com/loststickienote)  
> 


End file.
